


Chocolate

by InLoveWithManga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithManga/pseuds/InLoveWithManga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poema sobre chocolate, escrito de la perspectiva de Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que escribí durante el día internacional de chocolate en mi clase de español cuatro. Disfrute.

Chocolate es mi amigo  
Y lo simpre está conmigo  
Chocolate es delicioso   
Y debe ser orgulloso  
Dulce, oscuro, o tan ricos  
Para señoras o los chicos


End file.
